After the storm
by Metherlence Reverie
Summary: AU ¿Qué hubiese pasado si después de la escena en la azotea Light se hubiese arrepentido de matar a L? Ubicado en el capítulo 25 del animé. Dedicado a Zelga!
1. Capítulo 1

Fanfiction / DN

Shonen ai

L/L

By: _Metherlence Reverie_

_After__the__storm_

_Se veía tan deseoso bajo la lluvia. Su cabello negro pegado a sus mejillas, sus ojos bajo este mismo con esa exquisita misteriosidad que él deseaba descubrir...¿Qué escondían esos ojos? Sin duda quiso averiguarlo y sin más rodeos le había arrebatado un beso, su primer beso con el detective. _

En la sala de investigaciones había una gran computadura con todos los datos sobre Kira, que Watari guardaba con sobrada y extrema seguridad. También habían muchas sillas adecuadas para un trabajo cómodo usando esta misma computadora. Y dos sillones...dos sillones muy cómodos.

_Light empujó a L para que callese sobre el sillón y luego él se arrojó sobre el detective. No tenía muy claro que tenía que hacer. El aliento cálido del detective le chocaba en la boca...Ahora estaban ambos mirandose fijamente, se podía persisbir un aura calida que los invadía. Sin esperar un segundo más, ahora fue L quien capturó los labios del castaño en un suave beso. _

Misa iba a entrar en cualquier momento a esa sala de investigaciones. Las mismas probabilidades apuntaban a los miembros de la policía. Pero a esas _dos mentes brillantes _les daba igual.

_Light pasó sus brazos por la espalda del detective, introduciendos sus manos bajo la camiseta blanca. Ahora sentía la suave y tersa piel del detective. Nunca pensó que sería así. Y de hecho, ni en sus mejores sueños había pensando que un momento con L sería así._

_Sin pensar demasiado, al tiempo en que sentía como los besos de L bajaban hasta su cuello; pasó su mano por el estómago del detective bajando un poco más abajo..._

_Acarició la piel blanca. Toda su piel. Y llegó hasta el cierre del pantalón del detective. _

Los miembros de la policía japonesa iban a la sala de investigaciones. Sin duda imaginaban que L estaría ahí como siempre. Y tal vez Light hubiese llegado un poco antes que ellos...

_Hace unos momentos ambos estaban bajo la lluvia empapandose; en una charla sin ningún sentido especial y ahora ambos sólo se preocupaban de cuánto placer podían entregar al otro. _

_Light no se atrevió a llegar al siguiente paso. L le había detenido tomándo firme su mano entre la suya luego de romper un feroz beso. Sin embargo la mirada de L no era de reproche...Y luego de otro beso que no iba a ser el último, el detective miró hacia la puerta. Light entendió inmediatamente._

- Tu padre y los demás llegarán en cualquier momento.- Susurró L, con cuidado de no romper el aura cálida entre ambos. Light, todavía sobre el detective, se quitó de encima inmediatamente y se sentó al lado del joven. Se abotóno la camisa y se arregló el cuello.

L se abrochó el primer botón de sus _jeans_ que Light había alcanzado a desabotonar. Light volteó nuevamente para mirar a la cara al detective...su cabello negro aún seguía mojado y continuaba viendose tan irresistible como el principio. El castaño apoyó toda su rodilla en el sillón y se inclinó sobre L para darle un beso, no como los anteriores que llegaban a arrancar gemidos al detective, pero si mucho más dulce que ningún otro.

- _Te amo_.- Susurró Light inconcientemente. Ni siquiera se había escuchado decirlo, ni supo el tono que usó...pero se lo dijo.

L no respondió porque inmediatamente después de la declaración del castaño, la puerta se abrió y entraron Yagami-san, Matsuda, Mogi y Aizawa.

Light se alejó lo más que pudo del detective y se sentó en el sillón de enfrente; aún estaba sonrojado y no quería que ninguno de los presentes lo notase.

- Nee...están empapados.- Observó Matsuda, sorprendido.- ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo? - Preguntó después con una sonrisa pícara en la cara, él siempre pensó que entre el detective y el hijo del jefe pasaba algo.

Yagami-san dejó escapar un bufido molesto y golpeó suave en la cabeza a Matsuda Touta para que guardara silencio.

- Hijo vé a secarte.- Dijo Yagami-san, mirándo dudoso a Light. Una idea vaga se formó en la cabeza del policía, realmente él también tenía las mismas dudas que Matsuda.- Tú también ve, Ryuuzaki. No quiero que las dos _mentes principales_ de la investigación tengan un resfriado; ya no podemos atrasarnos más.-

- Está bien.- Respondió en un tono seco Light. Ni siquiera esperó a L para subir a secarse, después de todo ya sabía que el detective le iba a seguir de todas maneras.

- ¡Light-Kuuuun! no vallas tan rápido.- Y es verdad, el castaño le llevaba una considerable distancia. Y L supuso dos cosas; o Light quería secarse rápido el cabello o en realidad estaba tratando de evitarlo a él.

Light no respondió y siguió con el mismo paso hasta la habitación del detective. Al llegar a la puerta entró rápidamente y se escabulló hasta el baño para buscar dos toallas, sabía que L lo supondría y que le esperaría en el _living-room_ de la habitación.

Light se miró al espejo antes de salir del baño. ¡OH Dios! Tenía una marca en el cuello...Probablemente Matsuda-san lo había notado y por eso..._¡Maldito L, no dijo nada!_

- Toma.- Dijo en tono seco dejando caer la toalla sobre la cabeza de L. Él joven la agarró con sus largos dedos y se comenzó a secar el desordenado pelo. Hubo un silencio entre ambos en el cual Light se sentó junto a L, para secarse el cabello también con tranquilidad.

- ¿Por qué estás molesto? - Preguntó L, girándo un poco la cabeza hacia el lado del castaño. Light no respondió y siguió en su labor. L abandonó el tono suave que hasta ese momento había usado y lo cambió por su tono habitual.- Ni Matsuda-san ni Soichirou-san se dieron cuenta, Light-Kun.-

- No es eso.- Susurró Light, casi inaudible.- No me has respondido...- L se sorprendió. Light nunca había usado ese tono tan suave y frágil con alguien, menos con él.

L continuó secando su cabello...esa última frase lo había puesto muy nervioso. Ahora estaba obligado a dar una respuesta. _Claro que le gustaba Light y todo lo referente a su persona pero...¿amarlo? Nunca se había enamorado y no sabía como se sentía...pero si se sentía como lo que sentía en ese momento...entonces si le gustaba "estar enamorado de Light-Kun". _

_Porque le molestaba el estómago (estaba sintiendo algo así como maripositas o moscas dentró de él) y su cara le estaba ardiendo al punto de la fiebre. Y lo peor era que lo único que quería era saltarle encima a Light y..._

_- Quiero hacerlo contigo, Light-Kun.-_

_Light reaccionó inmediatamete y volteó a ver a L. No vio su cara porque estaba cubierta con la toalla todavía...pero las palabras salidas de los labios del detective eran ciertas, no bromeaba._

_- _Ryuuzaki...-

_Pero esos labios blancos lo habían vuelto a capturar. L se encontraba sobre él. Ambos estaban tendidos en el sillón. La toalla sobre la cabeza del pelinegro calló al igual que la toalla de Light. Y ambos se sorprendieron al verse luego del beso...los ojos negros y mieles brillaban a la par; sabían lo que querían. _

_Light volvió a unir su boca con la de L y ahora cambió de posiciones, quedándo él arriba del detective. Le arrancó la camiseta y todo lo demás tan rápido como L se había encargado de desnudarlo a él. _

_Comenzó a besar el cuello del detective a medida que iba acariciando la espalda de éste, arrancandole a L gemidos tan suaves como placenteros. Entró una y otra vez dentro del pelinegro provocando unas sensaciones nuevas y sumamente espasmodicas. Pudo sentir la respiración agitada de L en su oído y como este le iba besando el cuello a medida que volvía a sentir una y otra vez los orgasmos. _

_Light se incorporó no demasiado como para salir de L, si no lo suficiente para poder besarle mientras eran dueños del último y más fuerte espasmo. Sus bocas permanecieron unidas hasta que Light calló rendido sobre el delgado cuerpo del detective... _

_Ahora se sentía más enamorado y estúpido que nunca._

_- Se supone que sólo ibamos a secarnos el cabello_.- Susurró Light, sensual en el oído de L, mordiéndolo ligeramente. El detective lo apartó posando una mano sobre su pecho. El castaño lo miró desconsertado.

- Tenemos que bajar, Light-Kun. Nos deben estar esperando.-

Light dejó escapar un bufido molesto viendo como el detective se paraba y se comenzaba a vestir.

40 minutos.

¡¡Se habían tardado 40 minutos en secarse el cabello!!

Esa había sido la excusa de L.

Yagami-san no podía creerlo.

Definitivamente debía enforcarse más en su hijo, tal vez no le estaba prestando la atención adecuada.

Pero...¿Con Ryuuzaki?

¿Qué podía hacer Light con Ryuuzaki?

Yagami Souchiro bebió de su té mientras observaba a las dos mentes _brillantes _trabajar en la investigación.

Y notó algo raro en Light.

Había algo en su cuello...

O a su hijo lo había mordido un vampiro o...

_¡Oh mi Dios!_

Yagami-san escupió todo el té de su boca.

-Owarii-

Bien. ¡Hola! D

Hace demasiado tiempo que no publicaba un fic (un año o más) y este lo escribí ayer...y me dije, "por qué no subirlo?" xD (tengo una adicción hacia los reviews...por favor aunque sea dejen uno xD y seré feliz!!).

No me gusta mucho como me quedó pero bueeeeno...está dedicado a Zelga-Chan (XD sii para tii!! gracias por tus amenazas hehe).

Bueeeeeno...disfrutenlo.

(Ah si...ese intento de lemmon...alguien me puede aclarar ¿es un lemmon o lime? esque no entiendo ni lo que escribo XD) hehe

_Saludos _

_att. Reverie _


	2. Capítulo 2

Fanfiction / DN

Shonen ai

L/L

By: _Metherlence Reverie_

_After the storm_

_**2**_

Light abrió los ojos lentamente.

_'Oh Dios, sigue aquí, a mi lado.' _

Era extraño. Demasiado, pensaba él. Ya no llevaban las esposas y sin embargo, continuaban durmiendo juntos.

_'Costumbre'_, pensó de nuevo.

Se había acostumbrado al aroma del detective, y sobre todo a escuchar los suspiros que dejaba escapar de sus labios cuando dormía.

_'¿Por quién suspira?' _

Light entrecerró sus ojos y recordó que L no le había respondido aún.

_'Y si no suspirara por mi...' _Pensó en un arrebato de celos.

Lo amaba y por eso no lo había matado. Pero ¿de que servía si L no sentía lo mismo?

Giró un poco su rostro para mirar al detective con más detalle.

_'Duerme como un gato.'_

L dormía con las piernas dobladas pero no pegadas al pecho como cuando se sentaba, y los brazos los dejaba reposar simplemente sobre la cama. Y Light debía admitir que L adoptaba una expresión muy felina al cerrar los ojos.

Derrepente, los ojos cerrados que el castaño se mantenía contemplando se abrieron. Light se sobresaltó un poco, la mirada negra y vacía de L siempre lo había perturbado.

- _Ya es tarde, Ryuuzaki_.- Dijo él, sin planearlo su voz salió más fría que otras veces.

L lo ignoró. Se incorporó en la cama y se talló los ojos con ambas manos, luego de terminar giró su rostro y miró al castaño.

_Ayer habían pasado muchas cosas. _

Era obvio que al siguiente día L podría tener las cosas más claras, y así dar una respuesta.

Pero Light sufrió otra desilusión cuando el detective volteó y se levantó de la cama para vestirse, sin decir nada.

- Se te olvida decirme algo...- Murmuró Light al aire; sin intensiones realmente de que L lo escuchase. Pero se lo había dicho, aunque no quería...igual que la declaración de ayer.

- Ah...- L volteó tan sólo lo suficiente como para que su mentón rosara su hombro.- _Buenos días._-

Lo siguiente que dijo fue '_Bajaré a desayunar...Watari se enfada si no como._' Light se quedó sentado en la cama mirándo como el detective iba a salir de la habitación cuando algo lo detuvo.

_Tok. tok. tOk. TOK._

"¡_Buenos días Light-kun!_"

La voz de Misa.

"_Sólo vengo a decirte que el desayuno ya está listo...te estoy esperando en mi habitación porque ayer en la noche no viniste...no importa, a Misa no le importa, sé que estuviste ocupado. Ven rápido. Ya me voy a mi habitación, ¡Misa te ama!, adiós Light-kun._"

Luego se oyeron los pasos rápidos de Misa alejándose de la habitación, que desaparecieron en dos segundos.

La habitación de pronto se quedó en un completo silencio.

- ¿Por qué no vas? - L le dio la espalda pero no se movió, se quedó quieto frente a la puerta.- Está claro que Amane-san quiere estar contigo ahora.-

Light notó como sorprendentemente la voz de L se quebraba y oía más bien como un susurro débil y ahogado. El aire entre ambos se había hecho pesado, y el olor dulce que acostumbraba en la habitación de ambos se volvió insoportable.

- Creo que iría...- Dijo Light. L sintió un escalofrío en la espalda.- _Porque ella me quiere_.-

No tuvo la intensión de herir al detective, pero su silencio también lo lastimaba a él. Quería obligarlo a que se lo dijera.

- Yo también lo hago.-

Light se sobresaltó al oír esto. Giró su rostro y miró la espalda del detective. Seguía tan quieto y estático como en un principio. Y sus palabras habían sido dichas en un susurro demasiado débil...pero pudo oírlo.

Inmediatamente, guíado por un maldito impulso (de esos que le daban cuando el detective estaba demasiado cerca), se levantó de la cama y logró acorralar a L contra la puerta.

Ahora podía verlo a los ojos, sentir su respiración y estar cerca (muy cerca) de los labios del detective.

'Otra vez.' Pensó rápidamente Light. Necesitaba escucharlo una vez más.

- Repítelo.-

L levantó levemente una ceja; sin duda no entendía. ¿Quería escucharlo de nuevo? ¿Light-Kun lo estaba torturando? ¿O sólo era uno de sus caprichos?

- _Te amo_.- Susurró el detective.

El olor dulce de la habitación mezclado con el usual aroma del detective, ya no desagradaron tanto a Yagami Light.

En un acto ya usual (desde hace un día y pocas horas), Light apoyó su mano en la nuca del detective y le obligó a acercarse más para poder besarlo; acto correspondido por el joven de tez blanca como la nieve.

__

Se había olvidado por completo de bajar a desayunar.

Sabía que Watari no iba a reprenderlo ni a negarse a servirle el desayuno más tarde...pero, para L era _anormal_ romper la rutina.

Light lo obligaba a hacer esas cosas. A romper con lo establecido. A que su lógica más racional terminara siendo inservible cuando estaban los dos juntos.

Pero, increíblemente, todas esas cosas que había dejado de hacer, cobraban sentido ahora, de alguna manera valía la pena. Le gustaba estar con el castaño a solas aunque fuese en el más absoluto silencio, disfrutaba estar recostado en su pecho y sentir su respiración o su aroma tan particular.

Y sin quererlo, se había encontrado _dominado_ por ese nuevo sentimiento.

La mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba pensando en el castaño, incluso varias veces Yagami-san llegó a enfadarse con él y a reprenderlo por no prestar atención en la investigaciones _del caso_. Y ese era otro duro punto, _el caso Kira_.

De ninguna manera iba a dejarlo atrás.

La respiración de L se agitó, y ya no sintió tan agradable el aroma de Light. Se aferró con demasiada fuerza a su pecho y escondió su rostro en él.

'_Light-Kun_...'

---

Light sintió como los dedos de L apretaban su brazo y como la cabeza del detective se aprisionaba demasiado a su pecho. El castaño sólo pudo sacar una conclusión: al detective le preocupaba algo.

Con demasiado cuidado posó su mano sobre la espalda de L y comenzó a acariciarla solamente con la yema de sus dedos, muy suave. Luego subió y llegó hasta la cabeza del detective...

Como adoraba su cabello. Negro, desordenado, enredado y suave.

No estaba demasiado consiente de la preocupación de su _amante_ pero tenía un pequeño presentimiento. Mínimo y muy obvio.

_Kira. Él era Kira, y ese era un problema. Porque Ryuuzaki era L. Y L quería atrapar a Kira. _

'_E inesperadamente, me enamoré de Ryuuzaki_.' Simple y claro. Ese fue el pensamiendo de Light mientras observaba como sus propios dedos se enredaban con el cabello negro de L.

No iba a matar a L y eso ya se lo había dejado claro tanto a Rem como a Misa. Pero había otro problema; L iba a seguir con las investigaciones. Y si el detective avanzaba más, y se aproximaba más a Misa a tal punto que la rubia se encontrara frente al abismo, Rem no dudaría en matar a L.

Light estrechó fuerte la delgada cintura de L. _Por ningún motivo quería perderle; no ahora que sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? _Se encontraba atrapado.

- Deberíamos bajar, Light-Kun.- Susurró el detective, casi inaudible porque su boca chocaba contra el pecho del castaño.

- Ah? ...- Respondió torpe. L se incorporó y quedó sobre Light en una posición que daría bastante que pensar para cualquiera que los viera así.- Está bien...seguro que mi papá nos debe estar esperando...debimos bajar hace media hora...- La hora no le importaba, estaba hablando por hablar para no preocupar al pelinegro.- ¿Pasa algo, _Ryuu_?-

L volteó la cabeza al escuchar el diminutivo de su _apellido falso_. La palabra había salido de manera tan especial de los labios del castaño; de forma tan sútil y dulce que casi olvidó el motivo de su preocupación. Luego Light posó una mano sobre su cabeza y revolvió con cuidado su cabello.

- Nada. Bajemos, Light-Kun.-

_El detective tenía clara una cosa: en algún momento del día debía confesarle a Yagami Light su preocupación si no, no iba a poder dormir esa noche. _

**¿Continuará? **

Hohohoho! O: holii!

Primero que todo, gracias por los reviews que mandaron al primer capítulo :) eso me animó a hacer una continuación.

En este no aparece Yagami-san; error mio porque en el primer capí le daba algo de humor a la historia (en la continuación, si es que hay una, podría salir). Espero sus recomendaciones ¿la sigo o no? XD es que no sé!! haha

Y si la sigo la cosa se iría complicando XD así que ustedes ven y me dicen yap?

hehe, bueeeeno...disfruten este segundo capí :) chau!!

_S a l u d o s (k) _

att. Reverie


End file.
